A Good Day
by lalala223
Summary: Rachel overhears Finn and Quinn yelling at each other. As he storms off, he meets her in the halls. A good day, indeed, Finn.  Just a drabble. End of Fuinn, implied Finchel friendship and possible relationship.


**AN: Sorry for wasting your time with this. I liked it, though. It was going to be the start of a chapter in a new glee fic that I'm working on, with Blurt (Kurt and Blaine :) ) and Finchel, but I decided that I liked it better standing on its own. Once the fic is out, you can decide for yourself whether you want to add it somewhere or not. :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not to state the obvious or anything, but I don't own Glee. Good thing, too, otherwise Blaine and Kurt would be the main focus. ;) **

Rachel sat behind the doorway, listening intently. Her tongue stuck out to the side of her mouth, just the tip poking out in concentration. She was frowning, trying her hardest not to miss a word.

"God, Quinn! Why can't you just be yourself sometimes?" he screamed, forehead creased in anger and exhaustion. She ran up to him, dainty hands flying to her hair habitually to smooth it down. He rolled his eyes, even more infuriated. She looked down.

"I can't be myself. I lost her. I don't know who she is, can't even find a glimpse of her anywhere. And I don't have the time or energy to look for her again." She said angrily, wiping a tear off of her face in one jerking movement, nothing to give away that she'd been crying. He missed that about his love. How you could tell what she felt, what she needed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, how could I have forgotten. You're far too busy being everything you're not." He said coldly, calmly, pulling a face worth a lifetime of his expressions.

She shook her head, grabbing at his hand, his shoulder, anything she could touch. He could _not_ have a breakdown now, there couldn't be any fallouts. She needed him to succeed. He could do what he wanted as soon as she was sure-fire locked into the position that she was waiting for, hoping for. She put on her best acting and started to cry, still stretching her gangly arms towards him.

"No, Finn, it's not like that, just-"

He cut her off, prying her fingers from where they had found purchase on his forearm.

"Of course it is. Stop lying. Maybe you'll get somewhere in life. Or at least in a relationship." He said, voice like icicles falling to meet her in a head-on collision.

He turned, reaching for the door handle, and twisted the knob, pulling the door open calmly.

She sighed, exasperatedly, and grabbed for him again. He shook her off with ease.

"No. I will not do this anymore."

"Don't you walk away! This is not over, what's between us-"

"Yes, it is!" he shouted, fuming, storming out of the room and slamming the door back.

Rachel would have laughed at the irony of the situation-it was exactly the same as Quinn had said to her all of those pain filled months ago- had Finn not chose that exact moment to turn the corner. Instinctively, her eyelids fluttered shut, not opening. She figured that her subconscious wanted him to believe that she was asleep, so she had to be innocent to their conversation and screaming in the next hallway, two rooms over from the chorus room door at which she sat. He spotted her, sighing, and sliding down the wall next to her, head in hands. He peered at her warily through his fingers, a sheepish look on his face.  
>Was he- was he <em>smiling<em>?

"You heard all that, Rach. I know you did." He said, grinning at her widely.

She nodded, chuckling slightly, but having the grace to look minor-ly ashamed.

"I'm sorry…why are you so happy? You're relationship just ended." She said, looking at him with concern and slight amusement.

His grin widened…as if it were possible for it to. The tall boy shrugged.

"I've been holding that for a while. Since right after we got together, actually. This was just everything coming out."

She nodded in understanding. He shook his head, as if to signify _No, that's not why I'm abnormally giddy. For me, at least…., _and she shot him a questioning look.

He bent down, hunching to look straight into her brownbrown eyes.

"I get to talk to you. And that always means a good day." He said sincerely.

**AN: Thanks for reading, and if you could take a quick second to review, that'd be lovely. I'll post the new story as soon as I can! Chapters one and two are underway, and one just needs a bit of editing. **


End file.
